Krystal
|image = File:krystalfx.jpg |imagewidth = 250px |caption = X element ツ |aka = Krys, Kiwi, Kiwifruit |joindate = 6.14.13 |firstmafia = Monk Mafia |alias = Krystal |wikiname = Krystal7 |merits = Player, MVP |awards = see Awards section |hosted = - |cohosted = Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia }} Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game: (Era 8) *Monk Mafia On MafiaManiac: yes Favorite Games: Other notes: * Prefers playing as Goodie * Favourite part of Mafia: Discovering everyone's roles and the outcome * Known flaws: too frantic * Member of Died N1 Club Awards *MVP Awards (3 won) *#'MVP' of Trust *#'MVP' of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mafia *#'MVP' of Screwball Mafia *Brandos (3 nominations / 0 won) *#Nominated for Best Newbie 2013, lost to Boquise *#Nominated for Most Enthusiastic Member 2013, lost to Dee *#Nominated for Biggest Contributer (non-mod) 2013, lost to Prince marth85 Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) - On MafiaManiac (MM) *Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia with Prince marth85 Mafia Record Overall 15-19 *#Blind Bloodbath Mafia - Replaced Goodie 9-5 *Era 8.1 MM *#Harry Potter Mafia 4 - Lost - Killed N1 *#Dying of the Light Mafia 2 - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Code Geass Mafia - Won - Lynched D2 *#Harry Potter Mafia 5 - Won - Survived *#Dual Personality Mafia 2 - no credit for this game *#Digimon Adventures Mafia - Won - Survived *#Paper Mario Mafia - Won - Killed N1 *Era 9.1 MM *#Doctor Who Mafia - Won - Lynched D1 *#X-mas Gifts Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Attack on Titan Mafia! - Won - Survived *#Vampire Knight Mafia - Lost - Lynched D6 *#Wizard of Oz Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *Era 11.1 MM *#WWF Battle Royale Mafia - Won - Survived *#Overwatch Mafia - Won - Survived *#Elemental Chaos Revived - Lost - RID Killed N2 Baddie 5-4 *Era 8.1 MM *#Monk Mafia - Lost - Killed N5 *#Mafia:The Musical! - Won N4 - Survived *#Supernatural Investigation Department Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Mafia:The Musical! - no credit for this game *#Trust - Won - survived *Era 9.1 MM *#Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mafia - Won - survived *#Halloween Mafia V - Lost - RID Killed N5 by Take 5 *#Farmers Mafia! - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Traitor - Won - Survived *Era 11.1 MM *#Screwball Mafia - Won, Survived Indy 1-2 *Era 8.1 MM *#Sesame Street Mafia - Won N6 and left game *Era 9.1 MM *#The Hazards of Love Mini Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *Era 11.1 MM *#One Night Until Dawn - Lost - Survived Other Faction 0-8 *Era 8.1 MM *#Nyan Cat Mafia - no credit for this game *#Glitch Mafia IV - Lost - Killed N3 *#Languages Mafia - Lost - Lynched D6 *Era 9.1 MM *#Hunger Games Mafia - Lost - Lynched D9 *#Dungeons & Mafia - Lost - Killed D5 *#Devil Survivor 2 Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#Bidding Wars - Lost - Killed N5 *#Amber Mafia II - Lost - Killed N6 *Era 10.1 MM *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 3 - Lost - Lynched D5 __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 8 Category:Players